(Not applicable)
(Not applicable)
(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to power plans for small vehicles, and more particularly to an improved vehicle which is powered by compressed gas rather than internal combustion.
(2) Background Information
Internal combustion engines have been operated on conventional liquid fuels such as gasoline or diesel fuel, for many years. However, such engines create pollution because of the combustion of these fuels.
While alternative fuels, such as natural gas, liquefied petroleum gas, and the like have been utilized as an alternative fuel source to reduce polluted content, the process of combustion of these fuels still results in exhaust gases containing pollutants and noxious fumes.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved engine for small vehicles which will markedly advance the engine design of small cars, resulting in non-polluting emissions while allowing minimal breakdown of oil and parts over time.
Another object is to provide a compressed gas engine which operates on a totally renewal, inexpensive energy source.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a compressed gas engine which is simple in design, inexpensive to manufacture, rugged in construction, easy to use, and efficient in operation.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.
The compressed gas engine of the present invention includes a plurality of reciprocating pistons within cylinders, the pistons being driven by compressed gas from a source tank. Intake and exhaust valves selectively open to direct compressed gas to the piston to drive the piston, and to exhaust air, respectively. The valves are opened by a lift rod in engagement with cams on a crankshaft, and are closed by the compressed air.